The New Haircut
by SaMiLuCaS1954
Summary: Fred and George Weasley's mother is giving them a long overdue hair cut. George doesn't like it one bit, but can they're best friend Val change his mind? (Set after Goblet of Fire and before Order of the Phoenix(Just a simple one-shot))


I knocked on the door before I opened it. "Honey, I'm home," I joked as I walked into the 12 Grimmauld Place that the Weasley family were residing at.

"In the kitchen deary," I hear Molly shout.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw something I never thought I would ever see. Fred Weasley sitting on a stool as his mother was in the middle of cutting his hair. I busted up laughing, "This... is... Priceless! Oh I wish I could take a picture of you right now Fred!"

His head snapped up toward me, "I'm not Fred. I'm George."

Molly shoved his head down, "Will you stop moving."

I laughed a little more, and shook my head, "Very funny, _Fred_ , but I've known you guys since we were in diapers. I know very well by now which twin you are, and besides George has this mole on his neck and you don't. Speaking of George, where is he? Is he getting his hair cut too?"

"He's already had his cut. He's not to fond of it, but I'm sure you could change his mind about it."

I looked at him confused, "Why would that be?"

"Oh no reason."

"Okay... So... Where is he?"

Fred tilted his head up to answer, but got his head roughly pushed back down again before he could answer. "Ow! That hurt! Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Fred Weasley! That is mean! You shouldn't say things like that to the woman who gave birth to you, and happens to make sure you're well fed. Apologize, now," I scolded him.

"I was only joking. Sorry mum."

Molly smiled, "It's alright Sweetie," she looked up at me, "George is up in the boys' room."

"Thank you, Mama-Weasley," I smiled.

"You're welcome deary." I left the kitchen, and walked up to the boys' room.

As I got to the boys' room, the door was open. I leaned against the door frame, and saw George sitting on a bed, with his back to me, looking into a mirror. I watched as he ran a hand through his recently cut short hair. I heard him groan, and quietly say, "She's gonna hate it."

He was getting worried over _some girl_ not liking his new haircut? Not going to lie, it kind of hurt to see him get worked up over a girl. I kept thinking _I bet she's beautiful..._ To say I was jealous was a little bit of an understatement. Could you blame me though? I've liked George since our third year at Hogwarts. I stepped forward, "Who's gonna hate what?"

George turned around so fast, I thought he'd get whiplash. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long why?" I walked over, and sat on the bed behind him. "Look at me," he did as I said, and I ran my hand through his hair, "I don't know about this girl you're stressing out about, but I honestly love your hair short. It looks good... Really good."

I looked into George's brown eyes. He smiled, and I stopped running my hand through his hair leaving it at the base of his neck. I didn't realize how close I had gotten, and I could feel my face heat up.

"Ya know, Val, you look kinda cute when you blush."

"Shut up; I'm not blushing." I looked down at his lips for a brief moment. In a moment of courage, I closed my eyes, and brought my lips to his. At first, I didn't even realize I was kissing him, all I knew was how soft and warm his lips felt against mine. When it finally clicked in my head what I was doing, I quickly pulled away, stood up from the bed, and took a step back. "George, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean... Oh who am I kidding! Of course I meant it, but you don't like me like that. You like someone else. Oh Goodness! What the bloody hell have I done," at this point I was breathing heavily, and pacing back and forth in the room, "I- am I having a panic attack. I-I-I think I am. Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

I was freaking out so bad I didn't see that George stood up from the bed, and walked over to me. He pinned me against the wall, and roughly kissed me. My breath hitched, and my eyes widened. George was kissing me. It took me a minute to respond. I slowly closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and threaded my fingers through his now short hair. His hands rested at my hips lightly gripping onto them. He deepened the kiss as he lightly traced my mouth with his tongue. He then slightly pulled away, and started trailing down my jaw and neck. He lingered a moment on the last kiss, earning a small moan to escape me, before he captured my lips in another kiss. His kisses were as sweet as sugar, and completely addictive. He pulled away all too soon for my liking. I looked up wide-eyed. "Did that really just happen," he slowly nodded as we both tried to catch our breath, "Does that mean I was the girl you were so worried about not liking your new haircut?"

George smiled, "Yeah, but I think I kinda like it now."

"Well, well, well," both George and I jumped at the voice, and we turned around to see Fred standing in the doorway. "Finally told each other your feelings I see. Took ya both long enough."

I could feel my face heat up again. I smirked, "Fred, you might want to go look in a mirror. I believe Mama-Weasley might have gave you a bald spot."

Fred's eyes widened in worry, and ran off. I looked back up at George and saw him looking confused, "Did he really have a bald spot? I didn't see one."

"No, I just wanted him to leave."

George laughed, and smiled widely, "That's my girl."


End file.
